1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices are largely classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc. The OLED, as a self-emitting type display device, may have a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and fast response speed.
Accordingly, the OLED gets the limelight and may be applied to a display device for a mobile device including a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook, a tablet, or a personal computer, or a large electronic/electrical product such as an ultra-thin TV.
The OLED may realize colors according to a principle in which holes and electrons injected into first and second electrodes are recombined to emit light in an organic light emitting layer when excitons generated from combinations of the injected holes and electrons decay from the excited state to the ground state.